bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Blizzard God Karl
Blizzard God Karl Skill 'Flashing God's Command (Boosts BB gauge greatly when attacking & slight boost in BB gauge produced during Spark) 'Burst 'Blue Demon Flash (16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Cobalt Demon Execution (24 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Unit's own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 16 BC, DC: 24 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary There is a reason why Karl is my favorite NPC out of all of the characters. Imagine having the best of friends believe in what you do and support you until the very end. Aren't those what friends really are? Don't let your dreams be dreams. Nothing is impossible. JUST DO IT! :D Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Sweet! Karl becomes another Deemo. With Karl's Leader Skill, you can easily fill your BB gauges with Sparks. If your squad can spark very well, your team’s BB gauges could be filled to full even before BC drops are applied. Another awesome thing is that this bypasses BC drop resistance. Because Karl’s Leader Skill has no effect on BC drops, he can bypass the resistance by adding to units’ BB gauges. The 7 BC fill is also nice. Unfortunately, it’s limited to normal attacks and considering the squad is mostly using BB/SBB, this effect isn’t going to be used all that often. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Karl’s BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier. This modifier is below average so it won’t help much in terms of damage output. Additionally, Karl’s BB lacks additional effects. Overall, there’s not much going on with Karl’s BB as there are no effects to benefit from it. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Nice, yet selfish, yet awesome. Karl’s 400% damage modifier might seem low, but the 100% stat buff does the trick. Karl boosts his Atk, Def, and Rec by 100%. This might sound okay for Karl, but unlike other buffs, these buffs stack. For example, if Ark’s 140% Atk buff is active, you can stack Karl’s 100% buff with it and and the total Atk boost will become 240%. Wow? Unfortunately, this buff is only for himself, not for other units. Imagine how much of a powerhouse Karl would’ve been if he applied his buffs to all units. Now that’s a lot of damage... Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 10/10 On the first turn, your units go ahead and use their normal attacks. Karl’s Leader Skill boosts BB gauge of units that are normal attacking by 7 BC. This easily fills their BB gauges ready for the second turn. Additionally, Karl’s 24 BC normal attack Drop Check helps with BC production for the squad. With Karl’s high Atk, he should be able to deal a huge chunk of damage. Even better, his SBB is easier to fill thanks to the low BC cost. Imagine how much damage Karl will be dealing on his own. A lot. Stats Score: 7/10 Karl shows off his high Atk stat. However, his other stats aren’t too high. His HP and Def are below average and there is no way to bend those stats considering the fact that Karl can only be obtained as a Lord type. In terms of typing, my type preference for Karl is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Karl is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Karl as a sub-unit is more of a damage dealer than anything. His buffs only apply to himself and he doesn’t provide much utility for the squad unless he is the Leader. It’s great to see that Karl can deal tons of damage by himself, but if he could apply his buffs to other allies, that would’ve been better. As a leader, Karl is able to generate a BB gauge momentum for the squad as he boost BB gauges when units spark. This is a handy way to bypass certain resistances that enemies may have, such as BC drop resistance. Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 You know, Karl would make one of the best friends to ever have in real life. Always nice and all, compared to a-hem… Seria. Who’s your favorite NPC in the main group? Karl Seria Lugina Paris Tilith Grahdens Comment below on what you think of Karl! Do you believe in him? Is he your best friend? What did his 5 Gems get you when you started playing? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Jewel Floret Rosetta *Demon Champion Raaga *Flare Goddess Seria *Roaring Crash Balgran Category:Blog posts